Welcomed Intruder
by kittencuddles
Summary: An unexpected visitor breaks into Stephanie Brown's house. Is this a good or bad thing? You decide.  Stephanie Brown / Kara Kent


**This is rated M for a reason. There is female/female sex in this. Now, I do not care if you are 18+ or not. Recommend this to your parents, neighbors, peers, nine year old cousin, or practically anyone in a 20 mile radius. As long as you know what you are reading and persuading anyone else to read, I don't give a flying fuck. Oh, and there's cursing too.**

**Me and my (anonymous) friend that wrote this don't own any characters**

**Enjoy**

I had just turned off the shower water when I heard a bang. It sounded like it was coming from my bedroom. I wrapped a towel around myself and, by instinct, grabbed the nearest weapon... a hairbrush. Okay, so maybe that's not the most deadly weapon, but hey, it's not like I stash batarangs in my bathroom. Bracing myself I threw the door open and pointed the hairbrush at the intruder. It was Kara. She pointed at the hairbrush and chuckled. "You know, you won't be able to hurt me with that, Right?"

I looked at her puzzled. "That's not the point. The point is, why did you break into my house?"

"Clark and I had a fight, so, I came here. Is that a problem?"

"Well…. Considering I'm partially naked…" My voice trailed off. Kara raised her finger.

"In my defense, I wasn't aware that you were in this…. Condition."

"In my defense, I wasn't aware you were coming!" I immediately retaliated. I sighed. "Guess I'll go get dressed then." As I turned for my dresser, she hesitantly grabbed me by my arm. "Wait….. I….. What do humans…. look like?"

"What do you mean Kara? You see me all the time." I moved my hands down my figure. "This is what humans look like."

"But….I don't know what _all of you _looks like…" I suddenly felt hot. I touched my cheek and knew that I was blushing, but I said nothing.

"What if _I_ don't look human…_there_…and I….._do something_? They'd know I was different….They'd know I'm not 100% human."

"I… I think I understand… uh…. but …." I couldn't think of a way out of this. God dammit.

On that positive note, I wrapped my hand around the towel…and let it drop.

"Wait…. What are you doing? Are you _actually_ agreeing with this? Why is your face all red?"

If I was blushing before then I was probably beet-red by now, so I faced the opposite direction and ignored the question. I mean hell, she probably thought her heat vision tinted her peripheral vision, and that I was letting her see what the backside of earthlings were supposed to look like.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' sound. I don't know, maybe it'll cut the tension a little. You can literally _feel _the awkward.

I felt a soft hand slowly pass down my neck…across my shoulders…down my back…and then leave my skin. She then repeated that process with my other shoulder and down the left side of my spine. Next both hands gingerly went down from the underneath of my arms and down my waist. This is at least six kinds of awkward…..but I think I like it.

I liked it a lot.

"Yeah…this is what I look…." Kara trailed off. The next thing she said quite frankly shocked me.  
>"Do you wanna see?" She whispered.<p>

Now I never thought of myself being with another girl, but with me here in my birthday suit and Kara offering, I felt hot. _It_ felt _right_. So what rolled off my tongue was pretty much an instant reaction, and I didn't even think twice about it.  
>"Yes."<p>

And I turned around to face her to find her skirt on the floor around her ankles and her belt thrown across the room. I couldn't take my eyes off of her red underwear as she stepped out of the circle of fabric at her feet and kick it aside. It took me a couple of seconds to realize she stopped moving so I averted my eyes to hers to see her cockily smirking at me, having seen what I was staring at. She then gave me wink and, very slowly and teasingly, lifted her top over her head to somewhere that didn't particularly matter at the moment; revealing that she in fact wasn't wearing a bra. Kinky. I don't know _why_ I expected any different.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to her with agility that even _Bruce _would be proud of, and threw her down on the bed (Which I wouldn't have been able to do if she hadn't let me. Have you ever tried to ram into a Kryptonian? It's like running into a brick wall. Don't try it at home, kids).

I kissed her passionately and, not to my surprise, she kissed me back. If she wanted to play kinky, I would too. I reached over to the dresser right next to my bed and grabbed the scissors. With one swift motion, I cut off the elastic and tossed the ruined material and metal cutting object on the other side of the room. Thank _god _my mom isn't home!

Kara ran her moist tongue down past my collarbone and I cupped my hands around her round breast, fondling each nipple. Groaning slightly, she began to suck my nipple and finger the other one. I moaned loudly and swiftly moved my hands to the back of her head. I tangled my fingers in her hair.

She moved her head down to my exposed vagina and without hesitation hurriedly licked my insides. I slightly dug my nails into her head and moaned loudly. I wanted to ask her if that hurt her, and I realize it probably would have if she were human, but it felt so damned good! It felt better than anything I could have imagined; even something from my wildest dreams couldn't compare. Well…wildest dreams about guys. I can honestly say I've never thought about girls that way but I have a feeling tonight will change that.

She continued twisting and twirling her warm tongue around me, stopping now and then to blow a light wind into my hole, but then all of a sudden I felt her pull away, and before I could groan from loss, she roughly kissed me and then began to insert her finger into me. She pumped it and pumped it as my moans grew louder, and then she added a second finger; and then a third after that. Now, I know I that the oral sex feels pretty fucking good but this was absolute perfection. I placed my chin on her shoulder and dug my nails into her back; rather fiercely, I might add, but even if I was trying my hardest, I don't think I would ever be able to break her bullet-proof yet, soft and warm, skin.

She broke our kiss and moved to my ear, breathing three words to me

"Say my name"

Then she started nibbling my ear and pumping so fast it felt like a vibrator (well what I _imagine _a vibrator would feel like)

"K-k-Kara"

"Louder" She growled before moving to my neck, nipping and sucking as she started twirling her fingers and moved deeper than before.

"Kara...Kara!...KARA!"

I started yelling as I felt her fingers playing with my clit. OH GOD!

"KARA!"

Next, as she wound her head back down to my pale bust, sucking and biting at my nipple while fingering my other and then switching each process to the opposite nipple, I felt something I needed to say.

"Kara…..one thing"

"What?" she purred against my sensitive pink spot.

"Next time you have a fight with Clark and you're feeling horney…..Just jump in the shower with me. It'll save us both the trouble."

I could _feel _her smirk against my round chest.

"M'kay"

At that instant, I flipped her over'; inserting my tongue into _her _and squeezing my hands around her firm ass.

"_My turn_" I parted quickly to murmur. Then, I proceeded to try and make _her _scream _my _name. This is going to be _**fun~.**_


End file.
